Raspberries After Dark
by Lovers Carvings
Summary: A few years after the final battle Draco and Hermione bump into each other. After an odd course of events, Hermione takes a leap of faith.
1. Blishen's Firewhiskey

I pray that I don't disappoint.  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. The story is set after Deathly Hallows, but I am ignoring the epilogue.

* * *

**Raspberries After Dark **

Chapter One: Blishen's Firewhiskey

* * *

"Please, Draco?" Pansy whined. Again.

Draco looked up into her eyes, which happened to be only centimeters away from his own. He regretted coming over to her place. Again. All she wanted was sex. Again. And Draco didn't want it. Again. At least, not with her. He found her physically unattractive. Plus she was demanding, rude, loud, vain, pushy-

"What are you thinking about, baby?" She asked as she ran a bony finger along his jaw line.

She pushed her breasts up against his chest and with her free hand she twirled a strand of her plain hair. Once she reached his chin with her finger she brought her it up and traced his lips. Then she leaned in for a kiss. Leaning back into the coach, Draco pretend to be interested in an invisible hangnail. He was beginning to feel agitated with her body pushed up against his. Her hips dug into his stomach and he ached to get her off of him.

"Uh," he muttered as he pushed her off onto the couch. He stood up and flattened the winkles on his suit jacket with a few brushes of his hand. "What? Oh, uh, I need to go. I have important business to take care of."

He smoothed his hair back into place and checked to make sure he didn't have any scuffs on his shoes. Pansy looked like a stubborn child as she pouted, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Business? What type of business?" She whined. Draco wished she would learn how to speak as though she was twenty, not five. "_Dray-cooo_, it is almost midnight. What do you possibly have to do? Wait! Can I come with you?"

Her eyes lit up as if that was the greatest idea ever thought of. Draco felt as if the temperature in the room had jumped to unbearable conditions. He strutted over to his briefcase next to her fireplace and he lightly loosened his dark blue tie. Grumbling, he stepped into her fireplace.

"No. I'll see you some other time. Don't follow me to my office, either. I'll owl you in a few days... or something."

Lie.

Pansy rushed over to the fireplace and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "A few days? That's so long."

"Mm," Draco nodded, "I'll uh.. miss you."

Lie.

"Miss you too, sweetie! Miss you already!"

That seemed to make Pansy happy. Damn, shouldn't have said that. Is it too late to take something like that back? Probably. Oh well.

* * *

"I'm leaving you."

Hermione was standing outside of her flat with her keys still in her hand, staring at Ron Weasley who was holding an envelope in one hand and the handle of his suitcase in the other. Hermione blinked. Less than two minutes ago she could not wait to get home to tell Ron about her remarkable first day at work. Tears gradually started to swell in her eyes.

"What did you say?"

"Hermione," Ron exhaled carefully. "I am leaving you."

Everything in her vision began to swirl. Ron extended the envelope that was in his hand towards her. Hermione looked down at the envelope and took it silently while a few tears spilled off of her cheeks. She looked back up at Ron who was pinching the bridge of his nose. Her fingers started to shake, then her legs started to wobble. The urge to vomit was increasingly overtaking her.

"Leaving?" she managed to choke out.

Then she impulsively shoved him. He stumbled backwards and tripped over his suitcase. There was an awarding thud from his body crashing into her hardwood floor. In two quick, fluid motions she stepped over him and furiously chucked her keys across the room. Her bushy, brown hair fell in front of her face and she furiously attempted to swipe it out of the way as she fumbled with words.

"Wha.. wh- WHY?"

Ron was scurrying to get off the floor and outside of her front door.

"The letter explains ever-"

"Blimey, Ron. A _letter_!" Hermione screamed as she stepped towards the entrance of her flat, waving the envelope in her hand. "You don't have the guts to tell me to my face? You're a bloody coward! You.. you bastard!"

Ron shook his head and murmured, "I expected you to handle this a bit better."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh. I'm sorry, dear. Should I be grinning from ear to ear right now? Perhaps you expected me to kiss you on the cheek and happily wave goodbye instead?"

She flopped her arms in the air and glared at him.

Ron swallowed and ran a hand through his ruffled hair. "We're not right for each other, Hermione. I will always love you, just..." he sighed as he uncomfortably shifted his weight, "just not like love-love. Like a 'I have known you for a really long time and I love our friendship-love.'"

Every muscle in Hermione's body felt tight. Confusion punched her in the gut and she suddenly could not bring herself to understand why everything seemed perfectly fine between them yesterday. They were happy, laughing, and kissing more than usual. And now he was leaving her? It made no sense to her. Ron looked agonizingly uneasy.

"Goodbye, Hermione."

Hermione held up a single finger, hoping he would get the message to hold on for a second. She stepped over to her fireplace and grabbed her favorite photograph of her and Ron. In the moving picture Ron was kissing Hermione rather passionately outside of Harry's flat. The pictured couple pulled back and smiled at each other. Hermione wanted to hurl it across the room or hit him in the face with it, but she walked back over to her front door and tossed into Ron's open hand. Ron looked down at the picture and frowned.

"You-" he stammered, "but... this was your favorite picture of us."

Exasperated, Hermione said, "Why in bloody hell would I want it now?"

After taking the picture out of the frame and tucking it into his pocket he looked back up at Hermione and handed her the silver frame that was in the shape of a heart. His face was blank – emotions unreadable. A moment later he was gone. Apparated. Hermione was left staring at the door of the flat across the hall from her.

Moments later Hermione was looking up at her ceiling while lying horizontally on her bed, an empty bottle of Blishen's Firewhiskey in her hand. Ron didn't remember to take it so Hermione decided to drain the contents of the bottle. Hermione heard someone walk inside her flat and then the letter that Ron had gave her fluttered upon her stomach. Hermione rolled her head over to find Ginny lie down next to her.

"I saw the letter on your dining table," Ginny said while lightly taking the firewhiskey bottle out of Hermione's hand. "So I read it and I think you should read it. Ron showed up at Harry's while we were watching a muggle flick. When I saw his luggage in his hand I didn't even bother to ask him any questions, I quickly left and apparated to the outside of your building. How are you holding up, sweetie?"

Hermione closed her eyes and chewed on the inside of her lower lip.

"How do you know I haven't read the letter already?"

"Because I know you too well, silly."

Hermione sat up a little too quickly. A wave of dizziness rushed over her and everything momentarily turned into little black dots. She chuckled at how tipsy she had already gotten and fumbled with pulling the letter out of the envelope. Once Hermione finally worked the letter out of the envelope the letter slipped out of her fingers and fell to the floor. She got down on her hands and knees, giggling all the while, and attempted a few times to pick up the letter. After a few tries Hermione gave up and leaned up against her nightstand. She sat cross-legged on the floor as looked up at Ginny with a pleading face for help.

Ginny retrieved the letter with a chuckle.

"Would you like me to read it for you?"

Hermione smiled and nodded about six times. "That would be wonderful, Gin. You're the best bestest friend."

Ginny laughed out loud, "You tell me that every time you get drunk."

"That's because it's true. And I am not drunk."

Ginny cleared her throat and unfolded the letter,

"_Hermione,_

_I am proud of you. I really am. I'm glad that you got your new job at the ministry. And I hope that you had a lovely first day._

_After Harry defeated Voldemort things were still really rough for me and my family and you were there for me. You comforted me in some of my darkest times and I am thankful for that. As you know, I asked you to be my girlfriend a few months after the final battle._

_Things were moving fast. Too fast. You got your place and you were working two __jobs. I was in auror training with Harry and I felt like we were becoming distant. So I asked you out. And now that I think back, it was stupid of me. It was selfish. I was missing the person who was most comforting for me to be around and I wanted you to be my girlfriend so you could continue to be there for me._

_I slowly began to realize that I did have some feelings for you. I feel as though you deserve much better than me. You deserve to be taken care of, Hermione, not the other way around. I know this part will hurt you, but I have been seeing someone else. My relationship with her is significantly different than ours and after falling in love with her, I realized I wasn't _truly _in love with you. All I ever wanted from you was friendship._

_My brain is scattered as I write this and I feel horrible because I know this will hurt you. But, I suspect you will quickly get over me and find a man that will truly love you. I don't expect to be hearing from you for a while so this is goodbye. For now. Perhaps one day you will be able to forgive me._

_Ronald._"

The knot in Hermione's throat seemed to be strangling her.

He cheated? He didn't really ever love her? It was all just friendship? I was only a comfort? Who did he fall in love with?

"Who writes a letter like that?" Hermione frowned.

Ginny stood and tossed the letter in Hermione's trash bin under her desk, then Ginny sat down on the floor in front of her. She took Hermione's hands into her own. Hermione looked into Ginny's red rimmed eyes and watched a single tear stream slowly down her pale skin. Hermione sobbed as she bent over and rested her head in Ginny's lap. As Ginny ran her fingers through Hermione's untamed hair, she casually worked out all of the knots and tangles that Hermione had gained from stomping around her apartment. They were both unaware of how much time had passed when Hermione ran out of tears to cry. She sat up and squeezed Ginny for a few seconds before they both stood up.

"I'm twenty years old."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Yes, yes you are."

"What if I get consumed by work? Before I know it I'll be thirty-five without a husband and without kids! What if I am just not meant to fall in love? I think I'm destined to be alone for forever."

Ginny smiled as she sat down on Hermione's bed. "Hermione, you're gorgeous! And you are intelligent. For Merlin's sake, you are the wizarding world's most recognizable woman, you are in the paper practically every day. You helped Harry with the horcruxes and you are the bravest woman I have ever known. Any man would drop anything and everything to be with you."

Hermione snorted and paced across her room.

"So why doesn't Ron want me? Why did he give me up for another woman?"

"He's Ron. I know my brother well. I think everyone knew something like this would eventually occur in your relationship. He changes his mind every four seconds and he never has a clue about what he really wants in his life. You are better off without him."

Hermione was unconvinced, but no longer felt terribly upset. In fact, she felt overwhelmingly sleepy and flopped back down onto her bed.

"I guess you're right," Hermione agreed. "I just wish I had noticed he was cheating on me. I mean, it can't be that hard to tell. Right?"

Ginny shrugged as she stood. She grabbed her coat and looked down at Hermione. "You need some rest, love. Don't stress too much over men. They are not worth it. I'll come by tomorrow when I get done with practice and we can go and grab a nice meal out."

Hermione grumbled in agreement and climbed under her covers, quickly falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

I sort of feel like this chapter is a lousy start. Review and let me know what you think – it'd be really helpful. Thanks!


	2. A Pale Lunch Date

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.

Sorry everyone, I honestly did not mean to take that long to update. Thank you to those who subscribed and reviewed. This chapter is much longer than the first. The beginning might be a tad boring, but I promise it picks up pace. Enjoy!

**

* * *

Raspberries After Dark**

Chapter Two: A Pale Lunch Date

* * *

_Three weeks later:_

Hermione was thoroughly enjoying her recently new job in the Department of Magical Creatures. It was located on the fourth floor in the Ministry of Magic and she was working in the Beast Division, which is what she had wanted when she applied.

Unfortunately, it felt like everyone in her department despised her. The department consisted of mostly older women, a few middle aged men, and probably about four or five people that were somewhat close to Hermione's age. At twenty years old, Hermione was the youngest employee and several steps ahead of everyone. Some of the women who worked there have been working for over forty years in the same cubicle, while Hermione had the luxury of her brand new office. The old hags barely ever did their job, they always left early, and constantly gossiped with one another. No wonder they never were climbing up the career ladder. There were a few people that she worked with who enjoyed being around Hermione and Hermione around them. Which was a nice relief.

Hermione stepped out of the elevator and onto the main floor of her department. The morning had been pretty good due to the pleasant breakfast Hermione shared with Harry and Ginny and she wasn't going to let those cranky ladies ruin it for her. She stuck her nose into an empty folder to appear as though she was intently reading something while she ignored the glares and quiet murmurs. After quickly getting inside her office she closed all of her blinds and flopped into her desk chair.

Hermione sighed and with a gust of breath blew her bangs out of her eyes. She noticed the three new notes on her desk as well as a folder labeled 'Werewolf Registry', Hermione sat up straight and adjusted all the wrinkles out of the new dark blue dress Ginny had convinced her to buy. She kicked off her black high heels underneath her desk and lifted up the folder.

Two soft knocks sounded at the door. "Come in," Hermione said rather cheerfully.

Amos Diggory. Every time Hermione saw him she felt like she was looking at Cedric. It pained her in a way. He smiled at her as he stepped inside her office.

"Hello Hermione, I have a bunch of paperwork here from the Dragon Research and Restraint Bureau. There is a lot in here," he said tapping the big folder, "but all you have to do is read over it all. I have circled a lot of the information that I think will be good in court."

Currently there were a ton of problems with the Dragon Bureau. Unnecessary killings of harmless dragons. Several of them being only babies. Amos and Hermione had been working since the day she started her job to gather all the information and facts to help clean up the bureau. It was endless work that was boring and stressful, but after a long day Hermione felt like a lot had been accomplished.

"Thanks, Amos. I'll make sure it is on your desk at the end of the day."

His face fell into concern. He sat down across from Hermione.

"Don't push yourself too hard, kiddo. Make sure you go out on a lunch break today. I noticed the past few days you haven't even had anything to eat."

Hermione wanted to roll her eyes, she knew well that she could work for days straight without any food and be fine. But to ease Amos' worrying thoughts. . .

"Sure thing, Mr. Diggory. See you soon."

"Bye now."

After a good several hours of work Hermione glanced down at her wristwatch. It was almost one o'clock and her stomach growled at her. Hermione stood and grabbed her coat and her favorite white scarf. After getting prepared to embrace the cold she headed for the elevators. Several minutes passed as she stood outside of the elevators. She knew that those women were staring at her back right at this moment, causing Hermione to feel uneasy. Finally one of the elevator doors opened and Hermione stepped inside and almost jumped at the sight of Draco Malfoy.

His silver-blond hair, grey eyes, and unusually pale complexion all seemed to pop in comparison to his all sleek black suit. His eyes wandered over Hermione's face and Hermione suddenly wondered what was going through his mind. Malfoy raised an eyebrow and sighed with a hint of frustration. He took a small step forward and lightly wrapped his fingers around the palm of Hermione's hand. Hermione was surprised at how warm his fingers felt on her hand. She was in an odd state of shock that Malfoy had actually touched her. How very awkward.

"Oh!" She blushed as she realized that he was pulling her inside of the elevator. She had been standing smack dab in between her floor and the elevator.

"You know, Granger," Draco scowled. "When you run into an old classmate you shouldn't simply stand there and gawk. I'm running a bit late, you know. You probably cost me a good few minutes of my time."

That little prat! Who did he think he was? She was about to raise her finger to his face and tell him what she truly thought about him, but she was going to be the better person here. Her day had been getting increasingly better and no one, not even Malfoy, was going to ruin it for her. So to give his mind a bit of a whiplash Hermione looked into his cold eyes and grinned at him.

"I apologize, Malfoy. I truly hope that you make it to your event on time."

Draco's lips curled into a thin line and his eyebrows seemed to crinkle together in thought. Hermione realized that every word she had spoken was dripping with sarcasm, but the look on his face brought pleasure to her. The elevator doors opened for the first level and Hermione stepped out in front of Malfoy and headed for the exit.

After walking a few blocks east of the Ministry Hermione stood outside of an old cafe and decided to give it a try. She walked in and within a minute or two was seated and looking at a menu in an old, worn out booth. Hermione skimmed the descriptions for some of the lunch specials and was about to decide on what she wanted for lunch when a chillingly familiar voice spoke from right next to her.

"Are you following me?"

Malfoy. Hermione looked up at him.

He had his hands stuffed into his pant pockets and was questioningly staring down at Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes. This was seriously happening?

"Are you kidding?" She spat. "I was here first. So technically _you_ are following _me_."

Snickering, Malfoy sat down across from her. "I don't think so. I come here every single day for lunch, Miss Granger. And this," he said waving his hand over the table in between them, "is where I sit. Every day."

Naturally. Only Hermione had this kind of bad luck. Hermione grabbed her purse and grumbled as she stood up.

"Fine. I'll move."

Draco grabbed her wrist at she walked off.

"No," he said with a demanding tone. "Sit."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. What was happening? He wants to eat lunch with a muggle born? Hermione glanced around the restaurant. They all appeared to be muggles. Interesting. Malfoy eats regularly at a place filled with muggles and now suddenly wants to eat lunch with Hermione Granger? Hermione felt like it was all a trick. Surprising herself, Hermione sat back down. Perhaps they would eat in silence and she could later on tell Harry and Ginny about her very strange run in with Draco Malfoy.

"I thought you had an important place to be at?" Hermione asked, cocking her head to one side with a sly smile.

"Relax," Draco said calmly as he gazed at Hermione. "You can let go of your purse now, you know. Take off your coat while you're at it. You seem so tense and it's making me nervous, Granger."

After setting her purse beside her and shrugging out of her coat the waitress approached them and set down napkins for their drinks. She pulled out a pad and a pen from out of the bun in her hair.

"Hello Draco," she said with a smile. Hermione looked at her and noticed that she hadn't taken her eyes off of Draco's sharp features. Hermione then looked at Draco who had been staring at Hermione. Still. The waitress seemed jealous by that and turned to Hermione.

"Well darling, I know what he wants," her tone seemed.. cocky. Hermione almost laughed out loud. The girl was jealous that Hermione was eating lunch with Draco. "But, what would you like to drink?"

"I'm actually ready to order my meal. I'll take the number two lunch special and I just want a water for my drink, please."

Her pen scrawled against her pad of paper and she looked up at Draco with a smile before walking off towards another table.

Draco smiled at Hermione. "Notice how jealous she got?"

Hermione laughed and smiled back, leaning towards him to whisper, "Yes! It was very difficult to not laugh at her."

"I know," Draco sighed leaning back into the booth.

He looked comfortable in the booth and at the same time he gave off his appearance of being sophisticated and uptight. Hermione wondered how he did that so well.

"One time I came here and a new waitress thought that this table was part of her section so she took my order and everything. Two minutes later I heard the girl you just saw screaming at the new waitress for taking her table. She was so jealous that the new girl had taken my order. It's really rather creepy."

"So why do you still come here?"

"The food is great and it's pretty easy to ignore her."

The realization that Hermione was having a nice conversation with Malfoy crashed into her thoughts. This was too much to handle. It was strange and confusing. The smile fell from Hermione's face and she quickly glanced away from Draco and stared down at the table. Silence overcame them both and Hermione felt very odd sitting across from the previous Death Eater.

After remembering what he had cockily said to her in the elevator she decided to simply remain quiet as much as possible.

"You work in the Department of Magical Creatures?"

Hermione looked up and nodded.

Malfoy's nose wrinkled in disgust. "A useless department, if you ask me."

"Well, I didn't ask for your opinion."

Malfoy smiled mischievously. "Apologies, Granger. Didn't mean to press your buttons."

"Apology not accepted."

Malfoy exaggeratedly pretended he had been shot in the chest.

"Ouch. Easy now, mu- uh, Granger. No need to be so hostile."

Hermione flinched. Why was she eating lunch with him again? She knew what he had almost said. He was going to call her a mudblood. Her stomach fell and her appetite seemed to disappear. She felt more hurt than insulted. Honestly, she was rather use to it. But after having a decent conversation and actually laughing with him to being called a mudblood, it was a bit of a shock. Almost. It shouldn't have shocked her. Malfoy was sitting in front of her. What did she truly expect from him? Her emotions must have clearly shown on her face.

His face fell and he actually looked like he was sorry. Perhaps it was all an act.

"Granger, I -" he looked away from her. Hermione noticed that was the first time that his eyes had actually fell away from her face. He looked back up. He seemed to be struggling with his emotions. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to."

Hermione didn't move. Didn't blink or say anything. After half a minute or so she slowly nodded. The waitress brought their drinks and set down their food.

"Need anything else?" She asked.

Hermione looked up and noticed the girls' name tag, which read Toree.

"No, thank you." Malfoy replied looking down at his meal.

Toree walked off. Hermione took a few gulps of her water and then took one more big gulp. Her mouth had been dry as a cotton ball. She took a small bite of her meal. Malfoy finally began to eat after Hermione took her first bite. She wondered if he always waited for the lady to eat first.

The word mudblood couldn't seem to escape her thoughts.

They both completely finished their meals in silence. Hermione thought she would have enjoyed the silence, but she didn't. It was all too strange for her. Too strange to be eating lunch with Malfoy. Too strange that he seemed to have felt bad to calling her a mudblood. Her mind was racing, her body was going through flashes of being hot and then freezing, and she noticed her fingers were lightly shaking.

Hermione picked up her purse to set her money on the table for her meal. Before she even pulled her purse out Draco had slapped his money on the table.

"Don't bother," he said cooly.

It was hard to tell what he was thinking. What he was feeling. His emotions. Hermione felt like she was too easy to read.

"I'll pay, Granger. Don't worry about it. Think of it as my way of apologizing to you."

Hermione blinked, slowly registering what was happening.

"Er. Thank you, Draco."

Malfoy's eyes leapt up to her face at the sound of his first name. He seemed so blank. It was itching at Hermione that he was so difficult to read. She didn't know why she had said his first name. It sort of jumped out. It rolled off of her tongue with ease and Hermione felt odd for not calling him Malfoy.

His eyes flickered and he stood, but he didn't walk away. Hermione stood, put on her coat, and grabbed her things. She looked back up to see Malfoy walking out the door of the cafe. Hermione headed for the exit. The cold air rushed up and bit at Hermione's cheeks. Snow was falling quickly and the wind felt brutal. Hermione wished she had brought her hat and wished she hadn't wore her new dress. Her legs stung from the cold and regret filled her as she remembered that the walk back the ministry was all uphill and against the wind.

She started walking and right before she crossed the street she noticed someone say her last name. She turned to look up at Malfoy who seemed to be towering over her. He was so slim and tall – it was rather intimidating. She felt like a little girl standing next to him. It was almost like a flashback of the first time Hermione had met Lucius.

"Granger, will you join me for lunch tomorrow? Same place and time."

Hermione stepped back. A wave of confusion filled her body and she was positive that something very wrong happened today. Maybe she was dead. Or maybe she was asleep in her office and dreaming. Malfoy didn't move. He seemed to think that this was an easy decision for her to make, but in her mind she felt like she had never had a more difficult decision. He seemed agitated at how long she was taking. She slowly exhaled and stood a little straighter.

"Sure. Tomorrow at one."

"One-thirty, Granger."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Any and all reviews will be greatly appreciated. I would really appreciate some advice or some constructive criticism. Keep a look out for the next chapter. Should be up within a few days. :)


End file.
